Lessons
by Laura Latts
Summary: Bill drops by the Northwest Mansion to see Dipper's girlfriend. How does that work out for Pacifica though? Quick one-shot at Bipifica inspired by a picture on tumblr. A touch of blood and mild language.


Pacifica Northwest was in another session of fencing. The swords clattered against each other, echoing in the great halls of her manor while she and her teacher were practicing.

Finally, she landed a point on her teacher and called it out.

"Ah! Very good, Miss!", her mentor bowed low to her. "Will that be all for today?"

Pacifica panted a little. She had been at this for a good while, but didn't feel quite ready to call it good for the day.

"We'll pick back up in 5.", she instructed.

Her mentor bowed once more.

"As you wish."

The two split their ways. He to his servant's quarters, she to the towel and cold water that another servant had brought her. She sighed and dried herself with the towel. Her face was flushed with the work.

A high, sharp, wolf whistle echoed from the room and made her ears cringe to hear it.

"Well well well.. Look at the Princess.", Bipper called from the other side of the room.

She scowled over at him, already detecting Bill's presence in Dipper's body. He came sauntering over, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Don't you look like the hard-working type?", he asked playfully.

"Don't you look like a bum?", Pacifica growled.

"Ooh, already striking a nerve am I?", Bipper smiled a bit more, happy for the banter. " _Touchy_ today, aren't we? Or should I say-"

"What do you want?", she asked, setting aside the towel and trying to walk away before he could make a pun off of the word "touche".

"Aw, now, don't be that way, Toots.", he pretended to pout, following after. "All I wanted was to drop in and see how's my girl."

"I'm not YOUR girl. I'm _Dipper's._ ", she growled, her temper flaring quickly.

He always had the most annoying knack for that and Bill LOVED it.

"Yeah, I know. That's so noble of you to take pity on him.", Bipper chuckled. "But you don't need to date a dump like that when you can have a swell guy like me."

"You say that every time you come over here.", she turned on him, eyes narrowed in a tight scowl. "And I always give you the exact same answer! You don't know what Dipper and I have! What's more is that I'm actually in the middle of another fencing lesson, and YOU'RE interrupting it you good for nothing SLOB!"

She had began marching at him and Bipper only smiled more and stepped back, allowing her to have her say.

"Gee, I dunno..", he said with a devilish grin when she finished. "I don't think Dipper really gets just how cute you are when you're all riled up like this."

There was a quick flash and Bipper found himself pressed against the wall, the cold sharp metal pressed and held under his chin. His hands were raised in defense while her scowl dug down into his calm collected demeanor.

"...he _REALLY_ doesn't get how cute you are when you're mad.", his smile only widened, obviously even more attracted by this.

 _"BILL."_ , she growled.

"Alright. _Alright._ ", he said, raising his hands a little more in surrendering. "I get the picture. I'll let you get back to your lessons."

"That's better.", she took the sabre away and stepped back to allow him room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be leaving then.", Bipper agreed, taking a step away from her. "But before I do.. How's about a quick something for the guy that came up here originally to see ya?"

Talking about a kiss, excepting a slap, Bipper found something even quicker and sharper than that. It left him doubled over, grasping his cheek in pain while Pacifica quickly began to regret her action.

Bright red blood dribbled down his face and hand. Bipper groaned a little from the stinging pain and then pulled his hand back to observe the pool of blood in his palm. He was still smiling and now started laughing maniacally for it.

"Damn! Now THAT'S _sexy!_ ", Bill grinned from ear to ear. "See, now, Dipper can NEVER really appreciate this! _Oooh!_ "

Pacifica only growled and groaned and stormed away.

"You're such a deranged psychopath!", she complained.

 _"Am I?"_

She heard something metallic and already knew what to expect. Pacifica quickly turned around and raised her sabre to find it clashing with one Bill picked up from a nearby suit of armor. The demonic possessed boyfriend smiled down wildly at her.

"The answer is _OF COURSE I AM!_ ", Bill began to laugh again.

He took his sword off of hers and swung again, forcing Pacifica to back up and keep to defend herself.

"Bill! Bill knock it off!", Pacifica shouted at him. "This isn't a game! These are really sharp!"

"I know!", Bill rolled his eyes. "Do you think I would be doing this if there _wasn't_ a risk of danger?"

Finally Pacifica managed to free him of his hold on the sabre and kept her point to his throat.

"I said _knock it OFF._ ", she demanded, stepping closer and forcing him to back down.

Bill seemed scared of being hurt at first but now seemed disappointed and bored.

"...Pft. Always have to take away the fun.", Bill scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at the floor.

"Yeah cause I don't have fun fighting with a lowly pig like yourself.", Pacifica said coldly.

"Ooh, a pig am I?", Bipper asked haughtily, though she knew he was curious of the word choice.

"Yeah, cause you make a mess of Dipper's body.", Pacifica began to list. "You're a mindless animal that acts on his own instinct. And yet you feed off of and are solely dependent on a 12 year-old boy who feeds and nourishes the body you live in. For an all powerful dream demon you pathetically cling to this physical body even if you don't actually have any of your voodoo powers in this world."

Bipper couldn't help but smile throughout the whole ordeal. He chuckled and rubbed his chest sorely.

 _"Oh, wow."_ , he admired. "You certainly know how to hit where it hurts! Well done, sweet cheeks. I'll go ahead and leave you be then. Honestly. But... _trust me..._ I'm by no means limited in this body."

He started to walk past her but stopped just long enough to whisper in her ear.

"Come in time, my sweet, you'll see why I find being physical so highly important to me.", he hissed in a deeper quiet voice, making her skin crawl. "And when that day comes, you'll be at my feet _begging_ to be in my favor. Cause this body will be burned and done for, and I'll make a point of it that you have _no one_ to turn to.

Pacifica barely noticed the swift kiss he planted on her ear before walking away. A new chill settled on her shoulders as she took in what he was saying. The doors closed and the girl simply stood there, worrying about what she's done to remain true for her boyfriend.

* * *

 _Laura: I'm trying out a bit of banter and play here. It's kinda tricky to me, especially cause I don't know exactly the story or au or whatever around this. I was inspired from Finnrakh Tybay on tumblr. Hope you guys liked this little one-shot! ^_^  
_

 _finnrakh-tybay. tumblr post/112469003337/au-pacifica-doesnt-like-interruptions-during-her_


End file.
